


Winter Wonderland Wandering

by TitaniumNinjasGirl



Series: Pixane Appreciation Club! [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: <3, Birchwood Forest, Cinnamon Rolls Getting An Angst Break With Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumNinjasGirl/pseuds/TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: Zane and Pix take a stroll through Birchwood Forest on a snowy day.
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), pixane - Relationship
Series: Pixane Appreciation Club! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069904





	Winter Wonderland Wandering

_{Setup: established Pixane, post-Never Realm, prompt--taking a walk in the snow.}_

~~~

Zane and Pixal walked hand in hand through Birchwood Forest. After the Never Realm fiasco, they'd taken a little time to themselves to visit Zane's old home. The soft, white snow crunched under their metal feet and the silence was only broken by the occasional bird chirping.

Zane used to feel totally at home in the cold, white wonderland. He'd wanted to introduce Pixal to Birchwood Forest at some point, but he wished he could've let her meet his father as well.

Pixal would never get used to seeing snow, no matter how many times she stood under one of Zane's flurries. Especially with this much around her at once! The sheer amount of snow here could rival the Never Realm.

The Never Realm. Zane had been alone a long time. Much, much longer than she was. Maybe one of the underlying reasons he'd wanted to come back was to remind himself that snow and ice didn't always have to remind him of all the horrible things he'd done.

So the silent nindroid couple walked through a white wooded wonderland, wondering what laid in wait for them to discover next.

~~~

_~Quick, silent drabble~_


End file.
